


反射弧2

by KingHaru



Category: Tatsu/mamo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHaru/pseuds/KingHaru
Kudos: 2





	反射弧2

入了秋夜里按理说会有点冷，某铃木氏还没换厚被子晚上睡觉应该会更觉得冷才对。  
冷——个屁嘞！旁边的宫野安心的睡得像只猫，就差呼噜呼噜表示满足了。铃木先生对着其可爱的睡脸是睡也不成不睡也不成……  
毫无防备的omega！对他笑的特别好看的omega！指不定什么时候坏心眼……却让铃木达心动的omega。  
某铃木姓人士被自己的想法吓到像煮熟的虾子，如果是漫画该有个瞬间腾空的烟圈表示了。  
不不不，现在不是说垃圾话的时候。  
梦里的omega后颈不再受控制，散发出的味道像是浓稠的蜂蜜，从铃木的头浇下一直到心。  
如此甜蜜。  
蜂蜜的糖丝勾着铃木的手指抚上宫野的脸，绵绵的脸颊没什么多余的肉感，下巴如刀削出来线条利落好看。  
似乎感觉到有人抚摸，宫野皱了皱眉，鼻子嗅嗅是熟悉的味道后眉头舒展还蹭了蹭铃木的手掌。  
哦豁，完蛋。  
铃木达把手指试探着戳到他嘴里面，滑滑的唾液，唇瓣，牙齿，舌头……他不满的呜呜了半天，铃木好笑的用手指逗弄转圈，摸索他牙齿的槽面。唾液随着铃木达手指捉弄发出羞人的啵啵声，终于玩够了的铃木后悔的发现omega的信息素似乎对他的身体产生了很微妙的影响。  
手指上唾液还留有甜酒的味道，如果亲吻他就可以品尝。  
铃木不是第一次离宫野这么近，可这一次与之前的心境全然不同。  
细密的睫毛几乎要扑到铃木的眼睫。  
有点凉，有点软，还有一些干。  
刚刚留下的唾液还存着一点，甜滋滋的又不会腻，让人不由自主想要更多。  
好甜……  
舌头入侵到他的口腔像是开了瓶清甜的梅子酒，凉丝丝的唾液分泌的速度跟不上铃木的吞咽，他委屈的哼哼鼻音颤动。  
被子被铃木无情的踹到一边，宫野光裸的后背和着月光轻颤。  
那种要醒不醒的模样别提多磨人。  
抑制剂完全不管用了，腺体散发的味道布满了整个房间，宫野的呼吸也急促起来。  
铃木眼看着宫野的内裤被逐渐浸湿，皮肤渐渐染上粉红。  
不行，还不够……  
铃木坏心眼的用嘴唇蹭了蹭宫野的腺体，那敏感可怜的腺体爆发出更加浓烈的味道，像是熟透的桃子，只等谁来一口咬下去让几乎盛不下的汁液迸出。  
还需要一点引诱，这个对自己无比纵容的omega就会送到自己嘴边，任自己享受饕餮盛宴。  
怀抱着宫野，铃木不再压抑自己的信息素。

快窒息了……  
怎么…回事……？

宫野睁眼就看见铃木黑亮的眼眸，脑袋里只有一片浆糊。  
热，那种窒息的闷，还有熟悉的人和信息素。

“Tatsu……”宫野的声音软绵无力，带着没睡醒的沙哑。  
“嗯，mamoru。”铃木此时无比冷静，就像刚刚这一屋子交缠的信息素不是他造成的一样。

“……为什么？”  
“不好意思，我好像才发现，我喜欢你。”

“……嗯？”  
宫野此时还是发懵，原来的达央难道不喜欢自己？

“是想和你做的那种。”  
“哦哦……”不是不喜欢就行。

等一下？宫野的内裤被剥下，手指入侵小穴的时候还是没想明白自己答复了什么不得了的东西。

像是电流从股间蔓延。那个宫野自己都不知道的敏感点被铃木三步两下找见，铃木还不停的戳弄那个要命的点，让宫野的脑袋混沌的和倒入搅拌机的水果没了区别。  
从未有过的感觉让宫野没法抑制自己的喘息，嗓子里发出黏糊糊的娇吟。腰被铃木一手卡住，腿被另一只手抬起，粉嫩吐着滑腻汁液的小穴让人欲罢不能。  
手指不自觉抓紧身下的床单，之前开拓欺负地宫野眼中含泪好不可怜。他疑惑的望向停下动作的铃木，眼神迷茫又含着莫名的期许。  
“Tatsuhisa……”无意识的扭动，声音比平时更糯。  
“嗯。”  
“想要，想要……难受唔”  
“想要什么？”铃木松开手，擦掉宫野的眼泪，认真的看着他。  
“想要你……呜哇！”

过山车爬上高坡一冲而下，蜜汁从小穴挤出，软肉被捣开复而包裹的更紧。  
被填满的满足，被绞紧的快感。  
两人的味道逐渐交融，房间的热度攀升。

不够，想要更多……  
太快了，慢一点……

铃木快被对方的反应逗笑，干脆翻个身让宫野骑到自己身上。

“来，自己动。”

宫野睁大了眼睛，也不管那种难受的空虚，搂紧了铃木的脖子拼命摇头，软蓬蓬的头发蹭来蹭去像极了某种大型犬。  
铃木揉揉他的头发，感觉到宫野后穴猛的锁紧，差点让铃木当场缴械。拍拍他的屁股，小穴委屈的抽动两下吐出更多的汁液。  
“不要……”宫野凑在铃木耳边，几乎要哭央求。可铃木哪里会在这种时候心软？铃木揽着宫野的腰，随意的揉捏手感上乘的脊背，大有一副气定神闲等着好戏瞧的样子。  
眼看无望，因抚摸就颤抖火热的身体缓缓放开铃木，努力驱动自己发软的大腿，手指抓到令他目眩的物什差点因为其过烫的柱身而丢开，铃木看出他害羞握住他的手，陪他寻觅快乐的伊甸园。  
“不行……”恼人的体液太过滑腻，宫野对不准小穴腿已经软到快要支撑不住自己。  
“达，达央……真的不行呜呜……”眼睛红红的兔子急了会跳墙，眼眶红红的宫野无助的望着铃木，等他把那恼人的物什一点一点戳到他的小穴里。  
“真守你真的好会撒娇……”铃木扶着自己的小兄弟，让宫野掰开自己的臀瓣，等着蜜穴的汁水滴到柱身才一把拉着宫野坐到底。  
“！！！好深……”生殖腔的小口被暴力的戳开，软肉越发谄媚的裹紧铃木的性器，却不想抬头看见宫野是挂着眼泪。  
“疼……”  
那隐秘之处太过敏感，没有完成标记就试图闯入自然会疼，不过……也有一些隐秘奇特的快感。

宫野颤抖着缩进铃木怀里，后颈送到铃木嘴边，散发出甜蜜的香气。  
“真的可以吗？”  
热气扫过敏感的软肉，宫野把自己埋的更深，嘴唇贴着铃木的耳朵，声带震动。  
“我喜欢你，非要我说出来你才懂嘛？笨——蛋！”  
牙齿毫不犹豫的刺进皮肤，生殖腔在完成标记的同时对着这位alpha打开。  
一瞬间的窒息。  
宫野脑子几乎被铃木毫不客气的捅入搅没，他不知道自己哭了多久，不知道是被快乐充斥还是被快感淹没，他分不清嘴里吐出的话，也不知道自己会不会被这样激烈的运动弄坏。  
“不…不要了……你，你慢一点……呜呜”  
这样的求饶只会让动情的alpha变本加厉，小穴溢出的蜜汁都起了泡。  
“不行了，Tatsu！”生殖腔锁紧，铃木感觉不对一把按住宫野的小家伙堵住马眼。  
“一起”  
铃木加紧运动，高速的抽插逼得宫野揽紧铃木的肩膀才不会被掉下去。  
“哈啊！”  
热的要融化的生殖腔因微冷的精液迅速涨大又锁紧，结死死的钉在宫野的腔体中。铃木抱着宫野倒在床上，扣紧宫野的头，几乎要掠夺一切的吻势必要把宫野从头到脚划归自己的东西。

“我爱你。”  
铃木不喜欢废话，这一句便足以表达他的心意。  
“嗯，我知道。”宫野的笑容如同他的信息素一样甜蜜。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺，天下树懒总能找到自己的幸福，反射弧长一点有什么关系？从不知名的喜欢开始慢慢走到一起也可以ww


End file.
